


Alpha's Desire

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-time thing. But Jakub just can't stop desiring Robert and right after their match against Armenia, one time turns into two times...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> I'm totally surprised that anybody cared to read 'Alpha's Pride' and give my take on Robert/Kuba a try. All the feedback was surprisingly positive unless you count that one user subscription that I lost. But honestly I'm too amused by the thought of someone being so upset about 'Alpha's Pride' that they would unfollow me for good. :D
> 
> I included a bit of Bartosz Kapustka into this story because I have a soft spot for him ever since first seeing him play in the Euros last year (same goes for Arkadiusz Milik, but unfortunately Arek was injured at the time this story takes place). I can't believe there aren't any stories with him yet, I might have to change that one day... ;)  
> Also, all those Łukaszs and Kamils in the Polish team are driving me crazy, but I hope I managed to   
> make it clear who I was refering to.
> 
> My dearest Blue_Night, I hope you will like this sequel as much as the first part and it will manage to turn this week for the better. 
> 
> I'm very, very busy with all my other stories at the moment but you know, in case somebody is interested, I have *cough* ideas *cough* for sequels. Just in case. ;)

 

  
**Alpha's Desire**

 

It's been three days.

Three days since the match against Denmark.

Three days since Jakub finally gave in to the uncalled for feeling inside of him that has been building up for months. 

Three days since he buried himself inside of Robert's body and showed him that he is still the stronger Alpha of them.

He should be delighted at having proven that his acceptance of Robert being the captain and ordering him around during matches isn't because he couldn't stand up to the younger man but because Jakub has accepted him for the team's sake.

He has shown Robert his place yet Jakub can't draw a line under it. He has hoped that fucking the other Alpha and taking away his pride would enable Jakub to go back to seeing him as a rival.

It has been three days and the sight of Robert's naked torso as he reaches for his jersey still makes Jakub's insides curl with want, his blood rushing down south at the memory of burying himself in the other man's body.

He watches Robert put on his jersey, a low disapproving growl escaping him when the white fabric comes down to hide the lean body from his sight.

He jumps in surprise at somebody touching his shoulder lightly and upon turning his head he comes face to face with Grzegorz. The Beta is laughing softly before leaning closer, careful to keep his voice down. “Not that I'm not enjoying this cat and mouse game between the two of you, but seriously, Kuba, if you don't want the whole world to find out about your desire, you should try to act more inconspicuous.”

Jakub gives him a warning look. “It was a one-time thing and it won't happen again.”

“You keep telling yourself that and maybe you will manage to convince yourself,” Grzegorz replies and pats him once more before walking away.

Jakub stares after him, wondering what that was supposed to mean, but his attention quickly gets drawn to their vice-captain who is approaching Robert hesitantly.

“Do you want to come over and hang out with me and Wojciech tonight after the game? You've been very quiet lately.”

Robert gives Kamil an astonished look, but then he nods. “Why not? The last few weeks have been kind of straining and blowing off some steam sounds like a good idea.”

Jakub growls, this time loud enough for everyone in the locker to hear. Several heads turn towards him questioningly, but he can't care right now, not when all of his focus is on staying exactly where he instead of going for Kamil at the not so subtle way he is trying to seduce Robert right before Jakub's eyes. Or at Robert for accepting the offer as though it isn't a big deal.

Robert raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you have a problem, Kuba?“

Jakub’s first instinct is to deny it, because he’s aware that there shouldn’t be a problem. But on the other hand the whole team already knows what happened between their two Alphas after the last match. They know that Robert let himself be taken, that Jakub put him in his place. So it’s not like there is any need to play it down.  
“I’m just surprised that you want to have sex with two Betas. Considering how much you liked to bottom for me.” The moment the words are out, Jakub knows he has gone too far.

It is deadly silent in the room, all of their teammates frozen in place and their eyes flickering between the two Alphas nervously. Jakub bites his lips, but it’s too late, it is already said and he is for sure not going to apologize to Robert of all people.

The younger man’s eyes narrow dangerously and very slowly he walks over to Jakub, a glint in them that indicates his calm demeanor is only façade and there is seething raw anger hidden underneath.

Jakub doesn’t move even when Robert is right in his face, his heavy scent that indicates the Alpha’s power, amplified by his whirling emotions. “What I do is none of your business, Kuba. I can fuck whoever I want and just because you used my body as a way to release your sexual frustration doesn’t give you the right to order me around.”

Jakub meets his furious gaze, unwilling to agree even though everything Robert said is true. He thought taking the rebellious Alpha who had always rubbed him the wrong way, just one time would finally ease his mind and enable him to see Robert as his rival and not as the very attractive man is seeing him as now.

But as he stands there with Robert right in front of him, his tempting scent filling Jakub’s nose, he realizes the situation is a lot more complicated. He still wants Robert - even more than before – and the way he just reacted to Kamil’s suggestion indicates that he minds the thought of Robert finding pleasure with somebody else.

He balls his hands to fists, the realization that he wants to repeat what they did despite his strict resolution that this would be a one-time thing fueling his anger.

He doesn’t respond and is glad that Robert doesn’t demand anything of the kind, he isn’t sure if he could agree to the Alpha’s words. Instead he watches Robert walk back to his locker, shoving his clothes into it with more force than usual before suddenly turning back to Jakub with a forced grin.

“But if it consoles you, Kamil’s definition of hanging out and my definition of blowing steam off include Wojciech demolishing us at FIFA.” Jakub stares at him entirely dumbfounded and also slightly angry with himself for jumping to conclusions. 

A small part of him wonders why Robert felt the need to clarify the misunderstanding. He must have seen how much the thought of him enjoying himself with the two Betas was bothering Jakub and it would have been the perfect opportunity for Robert to tease him. It doesn’t suit Robert at all to suddenly care about Jakub’s state of mind.

His suspicion turns out to be justified when Robert’s grin turns into an amused smile and he adds in a cheerful tone, “Oh, and by the way, I have never had sex with one of my teammates. At least not from this team.”

Jakub growls as he gets what Robert is implying, that he has had sex with somebody Jakub most likely knows. He should have expected that, Robert as a young and healthy Alpha has needs after all, but the confirmation still sets Jakub’s thoughts ablaze.

It takes him every ounce of willpower not to grab Robert by the hem of his jersey and demand the names from him. No, he won’t give Robert that satisfaction!

He pulls his own jersey over his head, trying to block out his raging feelings and focus on the match ahead which isn’t exactly easy when he can feel the confused glances from his teammates on him.

Naturally it is Bartosz, the only other Alpha of their team, who dares to speak to him now. “I know it’s none of my business, but I think you should stop being so defensive about what happened.”

Jakub turns to him with a frown. “What gives you the idea that I’m being defensive?”

“You refuse to admit that you want to take Lewy again even though it’s so obvious. Tell me, what’s so bad about it? You enjoyed the sex with him and now you want to do it again, so what?”

Jakub grits his teeth even though a part of him once again has to agree. “That’s the point though. It wasn’t about me enjoying it, it was about me dominating him. If I admit to myself that I want to have him again, I would acknowledge that he has got power over me.”

The young Alpha rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, apparently contemplating whether he should go on. “Would it make things easier for you if I told you that you have got power over him as well?”

“And what power would that be?”

When Bartosz casts his eyes down, Jakub knows it has got to be something important.

“You know that I have always liked Lewy, right? Well, yesterday after training I asked him if he could imagine ever bottoming for me.”  
Jakub stiffens, his fingers twitching with the urge to grab the young Alpha by his throat and punish him for daring to question Jakub’s claim. “And what did he reply?”

His voice is so low that the words are barely audible and Bartosz unconsciously takes a step back. “He said the only ones he could ever bottom for are you and perhaps his future mate.”

Jakub’s eyes widen at those words, unable to believe that Robert not only admitted this out loud, but even more by him mentioning Jakub and his mate in the same sentence.

Jakub can’t remember Robert ever being in a serious relationship and he hasn’t realized how much he has repressed the thought of the younger man eventually finding a mate to settle down until Bartosz mentioned the possibility.

Robert admitting that Jakub will be the only man apart from his mate who will get to take him, shouldn’t fill him with grim satisfaction and pride yet it does. To know that this strong and proud Alpha will never let anybody else claim him the way Jakub has.

Jakub is barely aware of his anger fading away and being replaced by want. What he  _is_ aware of is Robert passing him on his way to the locker, his scent rubbing over Jakub’s skin like the most exquisite velvet; dark and tempting but the traces of their coupling fading, Jakub’s scent on him almost gone...

His thoughts must have been showing on his face because Bartosz's voice is firm when he addresses the older Alpha again. “Forget it, Kuba. He won't do it again.”

“How would you know?” Jakub snaps at him, regretting his rude tone instantly when Bartosz flinches as though he has been whipped.

Several heads turn towards them again, but thankfully their coach is poking his head into the room, unaware of the tension as he taps his watch impatiently. The other players hurry to follow him out, but Jakub stays where he is, his eyes focused so intently on the young man in front of him that there is no way he would take the risk of turning his back to the pissed off Alpha now.

“Tell me what you meant,” Jakub demands, putting all of his natural Alpha authority into his voice and making the other man shudder.

Still, Bartosz manages to maintain eye contact and jut his chin forward in a defiant manner that already hints at the strong Alpha the 20 year old will be one day.  
“I can't imagine any reason why Lewy would want to do this again. He submitted to you and you never gave him anything back, not even a simple 'thank you'. He deserves better from you and an attractive Alpha like him doesn't have to put up with that. He can have anyone he wants.”

He has barely finished speaking when Jakub has already closed his hand around his throat, a threatening growl escaping him. “He's mine!”

Finally Bartosz's survival instinct kicks in and he ducks his head. “Then show him that.”

Jakub's hand around the other man's throat loosens and Bartosz takes the chance to flee instantly, rounding Jakub as fast as he can. 

The older man stares after the retreating Alpha, suddenly feeling guilty for frightening him like he did. “Bartek, I’m sorry for behaving like that.”

The younger man stops at the doorway and his body loses some of its tension, a little smile ghosting over his face. “It’s fine, I’m an Alpha as well, so I know how you feel. We don’t like to share what belongs to us, do we?” With a wink he exits the locker room, but then he pokes his head in one last time. “Oh and by the way, I’m not the one to whom you should apologize for your behavior.”

Then he is gone, leaving Jakub standing there all alone. Slowly he walks into the tunnel as well, ignoring his coach who is pursing his lips disapprovingly for him showing up that late.

The teams have both lined up already and as Jakub takes his position, he reaches for the hand of the child already waiting for him with eyes wide in awe. He smiles down at the boy reassuringly before straightening again, trying to get his strayed thoughts together, but it isn’t helping much that his eyes land on their captain who will lead them out. Robert has turned to their goalie Łukasz, quietly speaking to him with a serious expression and completely unaware of Jakub staring at him.

He watches the younger man, noting his tense shoulders and the grim determination in his eyes, wondering if the upcoming match is the only reason for this.

This time it takes him more effort than usual to push his thoughts aside and focus on playing football only. He is a bit too absent-minded for the entire first half and only when they walk back onto the pitch with a goalless 0-0, their coach’s scolding words still ringing in their ears and Robert trudging along the halfway line with a dark cloud of dissatisfaction surrounding him, is Jakub finally able to completely shed his thoughts and put everything he has got into the match, determent to get their team the much-needed three points for the qualification.

When Robert somehow manages to stumble Grzegorz’s free kick into Armenia’s goal and putting them into the lead, Jakub jogs over to him slowly, ignoring the sour feeling in his stomach at the sight of Kamil hugging Robert tightly, the blond’s hand tousling the Alpha’s hair and reminding Jakub of the earlier discussion between these two in the locker room.

There’s a familiar tug in his chest as he realizes that Bartosz is right. 

There is no reason for an Alpha like Robert to want a repeat of what happened three days ago. It was all about Jakub needing to hurt him, to dominate him for once and that’s exactly what happened. Though Jakub still has no idea how Robert could let him do this, how he could give Jakub the opportunity to hurt him in the worst way an Alpha can be hurt. 

Jakub had wanted to knot him so badly, not caring in the slightest that this was supposed to be about sex and dominance only. Knotting is something one does with Omegas. Or mates…

Once again he shoves that thought away - he’s doing a lot of ‘shoving thoughts away’ lately – and high-fives the passing goal scorer.

“Nice goal,” he compliments the striker with an honest smile, doing his best to sound jovial and hoping that Robert will accept his poor try of making amends.

Robert only gives a clipped nod in response to his compliment, but otherwise appears indifferent and by now Jakub knows him well enough to realize Robert is angry with him. Which shouldn’t come as much of a surprise considering the way Jakub has treated him the last few days.

Jakub insisted this would be a one-time thing and then proceeded to growl at everyone who is touching Robert for just a second too long. Jakub is acting possessive about the younger Alpha in public and considering they aren’t lovers that’s quite an insult to Robert’s pride.

He feels guilt nagging at him for the entire match and the knowing glance which Bartosz and Grzegorz are throwing him every now and then as well as Armenia managing to even the score aren’t helping matters either.

He has already ticked the evening off as a complete failure when the last seconds of their match change everything.

Jakub’s free kick will for sure be the last action in this match as the additional time of four minutes is over and so he has already accepted the disappointing draw. Yet as he drops his raised arm and aims the ball for the box, it is Robert and not somebody from Armenia’s defense who wins the aerial duel and heads the ball into the net. The whole stadium erupts into deafening cheering and Robert manages to run to the sideline before his teammates are all over him and he disappears under the many players hugging him and pressing him down to the ground. 

Jakub’s unreasonable jealousy returns and he tries to tell himself that he is merely jealous that Robert has once again emerged as their saving grace, becoming the shining diamond of their team. But when the pile of players eventually dissolves, allowing Robert to get back onto his feet and Jakub gives in to the sudden urge to touch the other Alpha – even if is just to card his fingers through his dark hair – he knows the truth is much worse.

The earlier jealousy, his euphoria at their unexpected win and the Robert’s dark, seductive scent make for a toxic mix and his whole body starts to burn with desire.

Jakub begins to tremble, every viber of his being screaming for him to bury himself in the other male, taking him until he Jakub’s name is the only word he will be able to scream. Robert is unaware of his inner turmoil, accepting hugs and congratulations from the training staff the players on the bench. It takes several seconds until Jakub notices that somebody is speaking to him intently and suddenly his vice-captain is grabbing him by his shoulder and making Jakub face him. “Kuba, what the hell is wrong with you?”

But Jakub can’t reply, unable to even form words while the yearning is consuming him and erasing all coherent thoughts from his mind. He isn’t aware of moving, but Kamil is tightening his hold on his shoulder and a moment later Bartosz is joining him, grabbing Jakub’s other arm to help the Beta haul Jakub away, into the direction of the tunnel.

He growls at the two men for daring to pull him away from what is his, treating him as though he has no right to take his-

“Kuba, you’re having a rut,” Bartosz tells him and that finally snaps Jakub out of his dangerous thoughts.

“Fuck, no!” he snarls through clenched teeth and Robert who is pulling back from hugging Wojciech chooses this precise moment to turn to the side and look over at them.

The sight of those blue eyes widening as Robert realizes what's happening only makes Jakub fight harder and he tries to free himself from his teammates' grip, driven only by his need to take Robert again.

The Alpha stares at him for a moment longer as though he is contemplating what to do before eventually his eyes harden and he walks over to them.

“Stay away from him, Robert, please!” Kamil urges him and Jakub sneers at the Beta for attempting to keep them apart.

To his satisfaction Robert ignores Kamil's warning and instead puts one arm around Jakub's waist to pull him forward as they make their way through the tunnel.

His thick, dark scent – amplified from the emotions he has gone through - is luring Jakub and buries his nose in the crook of Robert's neck where it is the strongest, shivering with the desire to bite down on the vulnerable skin.

Robert growls low in his throat, the sound not loud but still reminding Jakub that he is not clinging to a willing Omega but another Alpha.   
“Not here, Kuba,” is all Jakub says and for a brief moment the older man wonders why the choice of words delights him so much.

It is Bartosz who speaks his exact thoughts. “Lewy, you're not going to let him take you again, are you?”

Robert gives the younger Alpha a reassuring look trying to keep up his demeanor as a strong Alpha, but the raw fear in his eyes betrays him. “Obviously his rut won't go away just like that.”

Jakub lets Robert pull him into the locker room, neither of them sparing their other teammates a glance as they cross the room in long strides. There's shocked silence in the room and several pairs of eyes are following them as Robert heads for the showers. However Jakub's patience has run out. He cant' wait any longer, he needs to be inside of Robert now.

Without warning he tears his arm free from Bartosz's grip and whirls Robert around, pushing his own body against the other male demandingly. 

Robert doesn't fight him as Jakub presses him against his own locker, so desperate to feel skin under his fingers that his hands tear the white jersey apart. The loud ripping of the fabric is like music in his ears and he lets out an approving moan at the sight of Robert's naked upper body, his hand roaming over it greedily.

Jakub is completely focused on exploring the muscles underneath his fingertips when Robert's hard voice cuts through the fog of lust clouding his mind. “Leave us alone!”

When the smell of the third Alpha in the room taking a step towards Robert gets to Jakub, he finally manages to raise his head and bare his teeth, directing an unmistakeable hiss at Bartosz. 

The young Alpha has always adored Robert and there's no doubt that he is interested in Robert. Which makes him a threat.

There's an angry roar coming from Robert and Jakub shuts his eyes tightly at the unexpected way his already half-hard cock twitches further at the sound of Robert's dominance. 

“Out! Now!”

Jakub doesn't have to check whether their teammates are obeying their captain's command, there is no way they could  resist Robert's commanding tone. Instead he pulls impatiently at Robert's shorts, somehow managing to pull them down over the younger man's legs without destroying them.

Robert kicks them away instantly before locking eyes with Jakub again. “Are you really that desperate to have me again, Kuba?” His voice is both amused and mocking, driving Jakub up the wall just like always.

“And you, Lewy, why are you here with me now?” he retorts smug. “Are you really that desperate to have my large cock up your ass again?”

Robert's lips curl and Jakub jumps in surprise when Robert tears his jersey off with unexpected ferocity, his shorts following right after. “I wouldn't call that large.”

Jakub should have seen that snide remark coming. He pushes against the younger man's chest hard, pressing him firmly against the locker. “I will ask you again when I'm buried inside of you and you're screaming my name.”  
Robert laughs and it sounds surprisingly sincere. “We will see about that.” His hand closes around Jakub's cock and begins to stroke him with torturous, slow motions.

Jakub can't suppress his moan yet his own hand grabs Robert's wrist tightly to make him stop. “No, wait. There is something else I got to do first.”

Robert looks confused, but waits curiously for him to continue.

Jakub takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself for a few moments longer, because what is coming now will be crucial for them both. “I can't submit to you, Lewy. I can barely deal with you outranking me in our team and I know for sure I couldn't handle to you dominating me during sex as well.”

“I'm not asking that from you,” Robert replies without hesitation.

“I know. But it wouldn't be fair to give you nothing in return for your trust in me.” Before he can change his mind, Jakub drops to his knees and wraps his hand around the younger Alpha's cock firmly. Robert gasps in surprise. “Kuba, what are you doing?”

_ Doing the closest thing I will ever come to submitting. _

That's the real reason, but Jakub can't admit it out loud without exposing himself in front of his rival, so instead he replies, “You didn't get your fill last time, did you?”

“No,” Robert says, sounding wary.

“You scored a hat-trick last time, didn't you?”

Robert frowns, clearly thrown off by the sudden change of topic. “How is that important now?”

Jakub  licks his lips. “And today you scored the winning goal. I think you deserve a proper reward for that.”

Robert opens his mouth but before he can say anything, Jakub has taken the tip of his cock into his mouth. The younger man moans at the sensation and his hands instinctively grip Jakub's hair, fingernails scratching over his scalp as he takes Robert deeper, his eyes never leaving those of the other Alpha to miss no reaction.

It has been a while since Jakub has last given a blow job, usually he is on the receiving end of one, however he knows from Robert's ragged breathing that he is doing good. Curiously he drags his tongue over the underside of Robert's cock, earning him a heated moan from above his head which spurs Jakub on, giving him the security he needs. He may be the one on his knees, but it is Robert who is falling apart and that makes it a lot easier to please the other Alpha.

He tightens his grip on the base and begins to suck, determent to make Robert's fa _ ç _ ade crumble, to make him come.

When he swirls his tongue over the tip, Robert's hips jerk involuntary and the younger man groans loudly. “I'm going to come.”  
Jakub gets the implication, that Robert is giving him the choice to either pull off now or have it all. The decision is a lot easier than Jakub expected it to be though.

If this is the only way he can give something back to the younger man, then he will do it properly. He sucks again and Robert's body tenses right before he shoots his load down Jakub's throat.

He swallows every drop greedily, savoring the taste of his victory.

When he pulls off and gets up again, his own arousal has become almost too much to bare and of course it hasn't gone unnoticed. When Robert has finally come down from his high, he takes one look at Jakub's state before giving him an amused smile. “You know, I would have let you take me even without you having to do that.”

“I know,” Jakub replies, his curled fists shaking with the effort not to lose his last shreds of control. “But I would have felt like an asshole for always taking and never giving something back.” He groans at the pain of his arousal and suddenly there are hands on his shoulders. When he looks up to Robert, he finds intent blue eyes meeting his own challengingly but also with an unexpected hint of softness. “It's alright, Kuba. I know you want to fuck me so badly, then just do it.”

Jakub growls though he isn't sure if it's because of Robert commanding him around or the desire in his groin. He presses Robert back against the locker again before grabbing his strong thighs and pushing them up before remembering that Robert is not an Omega and won't be able to take him without preparation.

But Robert seems to have the same thought because he raises his hand to Jakub's lips and pushing three fingers inside. “Suck.”

Jakub's eyes narrow and he bites down on Robert's fingers for  expecting him to obey an order just like that, making the younger man jerk at the pain before Jakub complies and coats the fingers with his saliva.

When Robert pulls his fingers out and reaches down to insert the first one, Jakub feels a hot wave of want course through him again; the sight of Robert's eyes closing as he starts to prepare himself too fascinating to turn away. Jakub is too focused on Robert's face to see him add a second finger, but the low moan of pleasure coming from the younger Alpha is as much of a proof. Jakub's whole body is on fire and he knows he can't stand even just a minute longer, but Robert adds a third finger with all the patience in the world, his mouth opening with a gasp. Then he opens his eyes to and Jakub is sure he is going to come right there, just from that hooded look in those lust-filled eyes.

“Lewy, please!” Jakub begs and he is too gone to care about the slip-up, about him admitting defeat.

“Take me, Kuba, now,” Robert demands and he has barely managed to retreat his fingers when Jakub already slams into him in one fluid motion. Robert's hands dig into his shoulders, but when he pushes the other Alpha up by his thighs again, Robert's legs clamp around his hips, his ankles hooking behind Jakub's back and making his legs spread even wider. 

Both Alphas moan in unison when the new angle makes Jakub sink even deeper into Robert's tight heat.

“Fuck, Kuba,” Robert manages to get out and just like the first time, the name coming from those lips, sounds different. “Kuba.” Intimate. “Kuba.” Like a prayer.

Jakub's hands drop to Robert's buttocks and his fingers dig into them, not caring about leaving visible bruises. No, that's not the truth. It's not that he doesn't care, quite the contrary. He  _wants_ others to see what they did. 

Possessiveness fills him again and he snaps his hips forward, drawing a loud whine from Robert. He drops his gaze down between them and the sight of his cock disappearing in Robert's hole makes him groan. He pushes into Robert again, beginning to thrust into him with increasing speed.

“Harder, Kuba,” Robert demands and just this once, Jakub obeys without any kind of protest, burying himself into Robert's heat to the hilt until the younger man isn't moaning his name any longer but screaming it.

Jakub can feel his climax approaching and like last time, he pulls out at the last moment, the force of his orgasm momentarily drowning out his vision.

When he is eventually able to form coherent thoughts again, he finds Robert kneeling beside him and eyeing Jakub's knot with curiosity.

Jakub frowns. “What?”

Robert bites his lip thoughtfully, his eyes sparkling with desire. “I was just thinking. Do you think...?”

He breaks off and pushes at Jakub's chest until the older man is lying on his back before climbing over him.

“Lewy, what are you doing?” Jakub asks confused, but then Robert spreads his legs and slowly he lowers himself down on Jakub's knot. 

“Fuck,” Jakub exclaims, not sure if it the lust or shock speaking because Robert's walls suddenly closing around his knot feels absolutely amazing, but there's also a dull pain.

“Oh, shit, that actually hurts,” Robert hisses through gritted teeth, but he stays in that position, his legs shaking from supporting his weight while the tip of Jakub's knot is inside of his body.

The friction as well as the sight of his cock in Robert's hole, make Jakub shiver in excitement and he shoots the next spurt of semen into the other Alpha.

Of course Robert could feel it too and despite his discomfort, he smirks down at Jakub knowingly. “Happy that you actually claimed me now?”

He has seen right through Jakub, but the latter would never admit that out loud. “I haven't claimed you, Lewy. I would have to knot you, but we both know your tight hole can't take that.”

He whines when Robert pulls off him immediately though the Alpha's amused laughter makes him grin as well. “Well, at least I'm secure enough as an Alpha to let you dominate me. As you said yourself, you could never do that.” His smile turns evil. “Perhaps I should ask another Alpha if they would let me do that. Bartek seemed to be interested.”

Jakub isn't even aware of moving, but suddenly he has tackled Robert to the ground, one hand around his throat and jealousy – that damn unreasonable jealousy – drowning out his bliss. “ Do that and this thing between us will be over for good.”

His words don't have the intended effect. Robert is still grinning and even worse, he leans up to whisper into Jakub's ear. “Didn't you tell me this was supposed to be a one-time thing? What ever happened to that?”

Good question indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments - any kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
